My Naruto Adventures: Part I
by Hollowichigo 4ever
Summary: I go to the Naruto realm but become a woman and join Team 7 as their second sensei...Pairings decided.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto but I do own myself and this female version of me!**

**Summary: I end up going to the Naruto world and I become a woman and fall for the blond jinchuriki I even discover my own kekkei genkai ...**

**Pairing: Girl Me X Naruto X Hinata Told mostly from my P.O.V. **

**Severe Team 7 bashings .**

* * *

**Chapter 1 boring days and new life**

I was freaking bored with the same routine each and every day! I got up, worked on the computer, playing my video games, eat, nap, watch anime, read my manga, repeat..then on Mondays ,Wednesdays, and Fridays go to college wait around in the lab for class to begin! Little did I know today would change my life forever....

I was sitting at my computer workinjust surfing bored when I felt something strange then I turned to see a mysterious person floating in my room. It was a Saturday my mother was taking a nap and my cat was messing around somewhere.

The person then spoke in a calm voice, "Mister Borden are you bored with this life you have?"

I grinned, "You read my mind! Yeah I am freaking bored with this life it sucks!"

the dark figure asked me, "How'd you like to go to one of your favorite anime worlds, become a new OC character, and live there?"

My smile grew wider, "I'd love too! I know which one I want to live in too! _Naruto_! I of course will miss my mother."

the person smirked, "Would you like to go as you are or be changed? How about I bring you mother along and change her too?"

I smirked back, "Yes mom and I could use a permanent change!"

The mysterious person chuckles, "Very well!" He soon began chanting something in what I believed was ancient Japanese...he began glowing with a white aura.

I then felt the weirdest sensations in my body I felt something odd with my chest it felt like it was growing! I also felt my hair changing it was turning straight like my mother's! I felt something that was supposed to be between my legs vanish and my face felt like it was going bald.

Then I blacked out and we were sent into the Naruto world never to return.

I soon woke up and rubbed my head, "Ugh...what happened?" My voice had changed it had gone up quite a few pitches. I also couldn't see anything! Then I discovered why in a puddle of water before me. I realized with my head down my hair covered my vision..so I then stood up and looked in the puddle. A tall beautiful 19 year old woman stared back at me. She had long straight dark brown reddish hair but there was some white-blond mixed in and also there were some wavy bangs in the back and sides. She was a healthy 5'9 and had the largest rack I ever saw! her figure matched Tsunade or the lightning ninja Samui! She had a voluptuous curvy figure and a very ample sexy ass! Then I discovered she was naked! I screamed and a woman's scream sounded through the area... It took me awhile to realize the scream came from me! Then I realized..This hot woman was...ME!

I was a woman now! But I liked it I liked it very much! I had all my knowledge of this world and my knowledge of subjects but all my memories as a guy were gone...except for my memories of my mother... and even those were permanently altered.

Then I saw a little 4-year girl beside me hugging my leg with the same hair color as me and she wore glasses like Karin's. Her hair was shoulder length.

I whispered, _"M-Mom?!_ " How did she get so young and cute?!

Then the same person appeared, "I do hope you enjoy your new mist- no miss Borden and your mother has had her DNA altered so she is now your daughter...you two are the founders of an all new bloodline clan so you'll need a new last name."

My brown eyes widened at the revelation that had been revealed to me...I'm my mother's mother?!

I then smiled, "Oh well I'm okay with it...I wonder what our bloodline can do?" I picked my daughter then hugged and gently shook her, "Hey honey wake up we have to wake up now."

Soon she opened her brown eyes which I thought suited her much better than those creepy blue-green eyes she used to have.

she looked at me and spoke, "M-mommy?"

I smiled and stroked her much shorter hair, "Let's see if we can find a place to live sweetie," I spoke lovingly.

But then I sensed someone behind a bush near the forest so I instinctually closed my eyes and could see with my chakra and saw a silver haired man with red stripes on his face...he was ogling me!

Like all girls I especially had a deep loathing for perverts especially this man! I knew who he was the bastard who barely taught Naruto-kun anything! But I knew that I had arrived the day of the team assignments. Whoa...Why did I just call Naruto 'Naruto-kun'?

Jiraiya grinned as he eyed me, _"Oooh what a babe!" _He was taking notes, _"she's as gorgeous as Tsunade no...even more beautiful!"_

But soon I disappeared much to his shock and then Jiraiya heard the cracking of knuckles...Jiraiya felt massive KI that equaled Tsunade's behind him.

I was standing behind him cracking my knuckles. My eyes were basically glowing a bloody red. I had several anger ticks in my head, "Get a good look...Letcher?!" I beat Jiraiya to a bloody pulp before taking my daughter and storming off.

I muttered, "Stupid perverts!" Soon I came across a person who was leaving the forest but she offered me her clothes. I thanked her but her shirt strained against my larger breasts but still they would have to do...for now.

soon I came across a huge gate with a leaf symbol on it...I thought, _"Konohagakure..the village were Naru-kun lives..What is wrong with me?! He's 7 years my junior!" _I blushed pink at my thoughts. The two guards stopped me at the gates.

They ogled my chest too! I growled, "Hey...Hey! My face is up here!" They gulped knowing about that rage that all women tend to have.

I told them my name: Aisha and that I was currently the only member of my clan along with my daughter Kisara...I was the clan head of course but unless I had more children it wouldn't be much of a clan.

They let me in and I walked to the Hokage tower...then I heard voices and an orange blur slammed into me I saw who it was...Naruto! he had knocked me down and was fondling my breast...I was blushing, "N-Naruto..." Kisara was giggling at the thought of getting a daddy.

Naruto was dense so it took him awhile to realize but when he did he turned beat-red, "Ah...Ah...AHHHH! Sorry!" He then begged me, "P-Please don't beat me ma'am it was an accident!"

I looked surprised, "Beat you? Why would I beat you? It was just an accident."

Naruto was then instantly grabbed by a ninja with a mask...An ANBU ninja I remembered.

He had grabbed him rather roughly too, "I'm sorry ma'am this _thing _doesn't know better so we have to often teach it a lesson."

My eyes narrowed, _"So it's true they only view him as the Kyuubi." _I felt intense rage toward them. I knew that the Yondaime's wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero but it was heartlessly brushed aside by the idiots he saved. I could tell the man's grip was hurting Naruto bad... he was struggling to breath from the man's grip on his jacket.

I spoke with anger dripping in my voice, "You're hurting him!"

A few civilians idiotically spoke up, "I wish they'd do more!" Unfortunately I heard them..I then did something that they only ever saw from Tsunade before...I started charging chakra into my fist. Then I disappeared in a burst of inhuman speed. I appeared above them with my fist covered in chakra.

I then punched the ground breaking the entire ground and massive chakra pillars rose from the ground. The ANBU was so shocked he dropped Naruto...I took this time to kick the ANBU through several walls.

I then picked Naruto up in my arms with my daughter and ran toward the Hokage Tower. My eyes narrowed as I saw several ninja gathering to stop me.

I thought, _"I don't have time to deal with these bastards!" _I then sent chakra into my legs and jumped leaving a crater behind in the ground where I once stood...

I managed to land all the way on a building near the Hokage Tower. I then ran all the way to the Hokage tower on the building tops.

I soon leapt down and landed right at the door of the Hokage Tower. I then kicked the door open.

I had a scowl on my face as I walked toward the Sandaime's office...several men all spotted me and drooled until I struck them where it hurt.

Soon I walked up to the Hokage office doors. I saw the secretary writing something.

I then spoke, "Excuse me I need to see the hokage."

The brunette spoke, "Sure ma'am just one-" Her eyes narrowed in hate when she saw Naruto, "What is that _thing_ doing here?!" This woman had lost her son and husband to the Kyuubi they were a Genin and Jonin respectively and had been vaporized by a blast of the monster's chakra.

I then began releasing Kage-level KI and chakra started emitting from my body like a maelstrom.

I spoke coldly, "Listen to me carefully..._bitch_...Naruto is not the Kyuubi...if he was then you would all be dead right now!"

The secretary yelled though very afraid of the chakra output, "He's just biding his time in that human form to kill us when we let our guards down!"

That did it!...I grabbed the little wench by her throat and brought her to my face my brown eyes blazing red with rage.

I growled out, "I bet if the Yondaime saw this he'd regret ever saving your sorry, ungrateful, and worthless hides!" I then kicked her straight through the doors.

(Switching to normal P.O.V.)

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage sighed as he did his paperwork the bane of all Kage. Namikaze Minato the Yondaime was the only one who ever found a way out of it...speaking of Minato: Hiruzen thought of his poor son Naruto and his widow Kushina. After his death Kushina had abandoned Naruto saying 'her son died with her husband' and 'That thing is just mocking me!' Naruto had been abandoned by his own mother all because she couldn't get over his father's death. She gave Sarutobi a warning that if Naruto ever came to the compound she would kill Naruto and make it seem like an accident...hearing a mother threatening her own son right in front of him without the son's knowledge of their relation broke the old man's heart.

Sarutobi then thought sadly, _"Minato forgive me your noble sacrifice was wasted! I should've told them Naruto was your son instead of lying to them! Then at least your wife could've raised him!"_

He then heard a scream and then his door practically exploded as his secretary came flying in and slammed into his desk hurt.

He then saw a tall beautiful busty woman with fair skin and long reddish brown hair with some wavy strands in her hair and there were some blond streaks in her hair. He also noticed the clothes she wore were tight on her well-endowed figure. Her brown eyes were blazing with rage he noticed...with her was a young girl with the same hair-color and eye color and Naruto was with her too!

Sarutobi then felt her KI and shivered, _"Yikes she's as scary as Tsunade!"_ He hadn't felt this scared since he heard Tsunade caught Jiraiya peeping.

(Switch to 1st person P.O.V)

I growled and stormed in. I then walked right up and slammed my hands on the desk my inhuman strength threatened to break it in half...my fingers dug deep into the wood leaving deep grooves in it.

I practically snarled out, "Okay old man! I need to know why are your people so stupid?! I mean the Yondaime was a master of seals!"

Sarutobi was shocked, "h-how did you know?!"

I scowled, "Some people don't know when to shut up!"

Sarutobi shivered from my KI, "w-what happened this time?!"

I spoke, "Your ANBU tried to 'help' me by hurting Naruto!"

Sarutobi was shocked, "no...Not again!"

My eyes widened, "Again?!" I then spoke slowly, "How...many...times...has...this...happened?!" Each word was spoken with venom and rage.

Sarutobi then explained to me about everything...I was practically releasing a storm of chakra from my body.

I asked, "Has his mother been raising him?!" I knew that Kushina had survived the attack and Naruto's birth. Naruto looked at Sarutobi begging.

Sarutobi looked sad, "No...she'd sooner kill him than raise him." He then told me and a very broken Naruto about Kushina's decision.

I growled, "His own mother blames him for his father's death?!" I then scowled, "So she plays the grieving widow while her only son suffers!"

I knew about Kushina but I couldn't believe she let her husband's death blind her from her duties to her only living relative!

Naruto broke down sobbing so I knelt down and hugged him.

I spoke, "Naruto-kun...How would you like to live with me and my daughter?"

Naruto gasped and looked into my eyes with his tear-filled blue eyes. He then hugged me tighter, "Thank you!"

I smiled, "Sure thing."

Sarutobi spoke, "Who are you?"

I spoke, "My name's: Aisha my daughter and I are the founders of a new clan but we haven't quite figured a clan name out yet."

Sarutobi nods, "Well then welcome to Konoha...by the way I saw your skills out there...you seem to have the same super strength ability as my student...so I'm making you a Jonin."

I was shocked I was being made a Jonin?! That meant I could try to become a sensei!

I spoke, "I'd like my vest to be made special please not in that weird green color."

Sarutobi smiled, "I'll try to have it done."

Naruto asked, "Oji-san what team are you putting me on?"

Sarutobi thought for a minute and then spoke sadly, "I'm sorry Naruto but the council has forced me to put you on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi."

Naruto cried out, "NOOOOO!! I don't want to be with them! Sakura's an annoying bossy fangirl and Sasuke's a jerk!"

I spoke, "Sarutobi why don't you make me the second sensei of Team 7? I remember something about private senseis being allowed."

Sarutobi then grinned, "Hey yeah it will be your first mission as a Jonin: Train Naruto to be strong!"

I smirked, "Of course Hokage-sama I accept this mission." I bowed to him.

Sarutobi smiled, "Very well you are Naruto's private sensei!"

Naruto cheered.

Sarutobi spoke, "Not to worry you can live in Naruto's apartment."

But then the same person spoke to me, _"Aisha do you really think I brought you here and didn't prepare for your arrival?"_

I was surprised, _"You mean...?"_

The mysterious being then revealed himself to me: the Kami of this world!

Kami smiled, _"I've already prepared a clan home for you."_

I then spoke with deepest respect, _"Thank you Kami-sama!"_

He chuckled, _"Aw...it was nothing!"_

I then spoke to Sarutobi, "I will have words with his _mother_!" Sarutobi give me the directions so I soon walked out with Naruto and Kisara. We walked right to the Namikaze compound.

I soon saw a woman with grayish brown and long red hair. She was heading out when she saw us. She was about to say hello until she spotted Naruto, then she drew a sword at her side and rushed at him.

My eyes narrowed, "So it's true she's blinded by her own pathetic grief." I would not allow her to kill her own child! But I didn't know she had friends in high places I was suddenly frozen by snakes.

I growled and turned to see the snake wench Anko herself! She had sensed my motives and stopped me from saving Naruto.

Anko spoke to me, "Do not interfere once sensei kills that _thing_ impersonating her son she can finally move on."

I growled more at their lack of brains! I struggled but soon found ninja wire from a certain ANBU with purple hair restricting me even more...I then felt more of my kekkei genkai activate my brown eyes turned a darker brown and the sclera turned black...black chakra now began to emit from my body. I then managed to break free of my restraints and blasted Anko and Yugao with a wave of powerful chakra...As for Kisara she was unconscious from the horror of what she had witnessed.

I then raced to block Kushina as she was about to strike Naruto with her sword. But then the seal on Naruto's stomach glowed blue and in a yellow burst Kushina was sent away from Naruto.

Soon I saw a very familiar man he had the same hairstyle Naruto had He looked to be in his early twenties.

He was Minato Namikaze..The Yondaime hokage, The yellow flash of Konohagakure, Kushina's husband and more importantly Naruto's father.

He had been in the seal this whole time...He was back...and he was pissed.

Kushina was so shocked she dropped her blade, "M....Minato-kun?"

Minato smiled but it was full of anger, "Hey Kushina-chan..." He then formed a swirling ball in his hand which I recognized as one of his personal jutsu: The Rasengan. He then slammed the ball into her stomach.

* * *

Next time: Wrath of the Yondaime! Village in severe trouble!


End file.
